Wednesday is Random
by Mademoislle Noir
Summary: Summary: A rich snobbish boy with nothing to do other than spend money and the boy he paid to be his friend. Powerful! Draco Vulnerable! Harry DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wednesday is Random**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it

Genre: Humor/Romance/General

Summary: A rich snobbish boy with nothing to do other than spend money and the boy he paid to be his friend. Powerful! Draco Vulnerable! Harry DMHP

* * *

It was a Wednesday, an odd day of the week if any. Random things always happened on Wednesdays to some people. Like getting the winning lottery ticket or discovering porn in your brother's closet or long lines at Shoprite. 

But today would be even more so random for sixteen-year-old Harry Potter. Why? He meets Draco Malfoy of course!

Ah yes, Draco Malfoy; A lovely little specimen of good genes and exercise as well as wealth and power. A sexy little combination no?

And then we have Harry Potter dirt pour, lives with his 'family'. A Hog, a piglet, and a horse-faced woman. You'd think they could afford to eat the way they did, the Dursleys that is, Harry was starved most of the time if he wasn't in the attic.

It wasn't a very pretty attic either, filled with old trinkets of sorts like old toys and empty boxes.

Well now drifting out of details we'll get back to one of our main focuses Harry.

* * *

Dust filled the used book shop. Coughing filled the air and the manager's eyes stung with unpleasantness. They boy he hired could do nothing right. Far to short to reach anything without the aid of a latter and far 6to skittish to actually go on a ladder. 

"POTTER!" the manager shouted coughing loudly afterwards.

Out of the dust stood a boy holding a vacuum in his hands.

"I'm sorry sir. It just exploded right then and there." An uncertain smile filled the boy's face. His glasses were rimmed with dust and his was no better.

"I'm firing you potter, you said your last sorry."

Green eyes showed panic.

"Sir please don't do this I-"

"Get out!" he yelled.

Harry frowned his eyes brows scrunched together as he walked out the used book store dropping the broken vacuum.

He stood outside the store staring around at the busy streets.

He sighed walking and mixing into the crowd.

The loose shirt that slung a across his shoulder revealed bruises. Nobody noticed and nobody cared.

He sighed again.

"How will I make money now?"

* * *

"Father I'm bored." 

Lucius sighed.

"Then amuse yourself Draco." He said.

"I'm not sure what to do."

Draco frowned, he was feeling depressed lately, But it's Wednesday so what's new.

"Driver! Play my CD!" barked the boy.

"Yes Master Malfoy." He said.

Lucius sighed loudly.

The intro to the song played but it was bad enough Draco decided to sing along.

"_ Ahem…._ **_ROXANNE!...You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong of if it is right  
ROXANNE...You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE...You don't have to sell your body to the night_**

**_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!_**

**_Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I cant fight!  
Your free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!_**

**_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? ( And I who love you so much; what am I going to do? )  
Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma ( You left me...you left me like a dove )  
El alma se me fue; se me fue el corazon ( My soul has left me; my heart has left me )  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer  
( I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you )  
Que no te vendas, Roxanne ( Not to sell yourself, Roxanne. )_**

**_Why does my heart cry?_**

**_ROXANNE!...You don't have to put on that red light  
Feelings I can't hide!  
ROXANNE!...You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Why does my heart cry?  
ROXANNE!...You don't have to put on that red light  
Feelings I can't fight!  
ROXANNE!...You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!_**

**_……….._**

**_DA!"_**

Lucius sat there wanting nothing more to have pushed Narcissa down the steps during her pregnancy.

"Father I'm bored again."

God! His son needed friends.

* * *

Harry muttered to himself as he crossed the street not noticing the "Don not Cross" light was blinking. 

He looked up at the at the sound of screeching tires and a car horn.

The car made a complete 360 before stopping mere inches from the light post.

Inside the car Lucius and Draco spun Lucius slamming hard against the floor and Draco falling on top of him.

When the car finally stopped spinning Lucius shoved Draco off of him.

"Driver! Is my baby okay!" Lucius yelled out.

"I'm fine father you just shoved me a little to hard.(1)" Draco said brushing off imaginary dust off his perfect shirt.

"Not you! The car!" Lucius said rushing out and checking the car for damage.

"Good, my baby is just fine. I was scared there for a moment." He rubbed himself- God that sounded dirty- on the car- still dirty- checking for damages.

"I sorry sir it was my fault I should've been-" Harry began, noting that a boy crawled out the car flipping the bird at the man before him.

"You could've killed my baby!" he said.

"I'm very sorry if your son was hurt and-"

"Not him! The car you dolt!" Lucius said.

"Well once again I'm very sorry and I best be own my way……"

"Oh, no you are not. You paying for this damage!"

"But sir the car is fine." Harry said

"I need you-"

"-to be paid to be my friend." the blonde boy ,who recovered quickly, said.

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"What he said." Said Lucius.

"It'll be interesting, besides I won't be as bored now." he siad yawning loudedly.

"Hey! Move ya fucking car you assholes!"

Car honked and then

"**_ROXANNE!"_**

* * *

Continue? 

I'm not to sure since this is my first attempt at HP fic.

Review and please leave suggestions of any sort, advice is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Enjoy please

Also Inow it's brief but I"ve been very buay as of now so...I'm trying okay...

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Harder!"

Draco yelled out.

"Yes Master."

Harry replied giving Draco what he wanted.

He felt naked and venerable.

"What the hell are you doing! I said FASTER!"

Harry was on his hands and knees sweating.

His mouth was moist and sweat began to seep from his back.

His thighs kept touching and bending over didn't help the pains from his lower back.

"Haven't you ever done this before? God do I have to everything!"

"Draco…. ?" Harry muttered out.

"What! Can't you be quiet while we do this!"

"I don't think friends do this for each other." Harry said.

"We'll we're doing it okay!"

"Alright….."

"Good now shut-up."

"Erm…….Draco I-"

"Shut up and scratch my back!" Draco yelled out.

"But this outfit is ridiculous!" Harry yelled out.

"Why is that?" said Draco turning around and forgetting about his itch.

"LOOK AT IT!"

And sure enough Draco did.

It was a French maid outfit, short, ruffles, black, wig too, Yep everything was in order.

The dress barely covered Harry's thighs and showed to much back for Harry's opinion, but to Draco it was perfectly fine.

"There's nothing wrong with it." He said flatly.

Harry looked shocked.

"Maybe the wig is a bit much, but it makes you look feminine, so …ah keep it on."

Harry almost fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

**-click-**

……..

………..

**_-clack-_**

………

…….

**-click-**

"So ah….Severus."

…………

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

**_-clack-_**

"Whatever could it be Luscious?" Severus replied.

"If you've watched **_Boys Gone Wild_** and enjoyed it….does…that mean you're gay."

……

…….

……….

"I think so."

**-click-**

"So should I make the divorce paper or should you?"

"…No you do it."

"……okay"

* * *

"Hey Harry?" said Draco quietly.

"Yes Draco?"

"….Can I keep you?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know I heard it from Casper." Draco said stroking Harry's face.

"Why are you doing that?" Harry said.

"Because you're cute." Draco said.

"Okay……"

Draco leaned forward his face coming closer to Harry.

Harry blushed at the sudden closeness.

"You…"

He breathed in his face.

"are.."

A hot breath on his mouth.

"my…"

Harry shut his eyes.

"maid."

With that he kissed Harry on the mouth.

It was a lazy and soft kiss.

* * *

Ah...I won't update for awhile

please Review ...

Cya


End file.
